Our New Family
by Liddiebug
Summary: The students in 5th year up are challenged with a new class: Family Skills. What will happen when the students get paired up with people they are not too fond of? Please read! My first fanfic and I'd love feedback


**Our New Family**

**Chapter One **

Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room, deep in thought about the events of the 6th years first day back at Hogwarts. The entirety of the school had been shocked yet excited to hear about the addition of a new class which 5th years and above would be required to take. Each student would be paired up with a student from their year (though they may be paired up with someone from a different House). The class in question was a "Family Learning Class" in which each of the pairs would be given a "baby" to look after for one semester, making sure all of the child's needs were met, and attending daily classes on skills they would need to take care of their new charges. The project would begin in one week's time, and that is when they would get their fateful partner assignments. Since house boundaries had no affect on this project, everyone was worried that they would be paired with someone that they didn't get along with very well, making it extremely hard to do well on the project.

"Let's hope none of us get stuck with any of those prats from Slytherin," Harry remarked.

Both Ron and Hermione nodded their heads in agreement. For a Slytherin to be paired with a Gryffindor was just about the worst thing they could think of happening. For surely, one of the pair would not make it out of that assignment alive.

The week flew by in a blur of the new year assignments, everyone trying to get reacquainted with the fact that it was no longer the summer holiday. Monday morning arrived faster than the students thought possible.

"If I may have everyone's attention," Dumbledore's voice rang out over the Great Hall, and everyone immediately grew quiet. "Today students in 5th year up will be getting their partner assignments. Once your name is called, Prof. McGonagall will give you your new room assignments and present you with your new charge. All the two-year-olds are orphans from the nearby orphanage on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. And now, let us commence."

Dumbledore read out all of the 5th year's pairings, which left Ginny with Collin Creevey. Then he began calling out 6th year pairings.

"Hannah Abbott, Theodore Nott," There was much groaning from both parties after this announcement."

"Ronald Weasley, Cho Chang,"

"Harry Potter, Lavender Brown," _This should prove interesting, Harry thought to himself_

"Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy," Neither could hide their disgust at this news. As the list of names continued to be read out, Draco and Hermione made their way over to where McGonagall was handing out schedules and such.

"_I have no bloody idea how I am going to survive two months with Mudblood," Draco thought._

"_Of all people, I get stuck with the damned ferret!" Hermione was equally as angry. _

"You two are in the suite located in the D.A.D.A corridor, behind the portrait of Sir Cadogen, and the password is 'Blubbering Bulbutose'. Now here is your charge, two-year-old Aliana. More details will be given in your first family skills class, which for the 6th years is right after breakfast. Good luck to you both," McGonagall finished and ushered the next pair forward.

"Oh this ought to be great fun," Draco sneered sarcastically. "Stuck with Mudblood for two months!"

"While we are working together, _ferret,_' Hermione said with malice, "I think it'd be best if we call each other by our first names and try to at least be cordial towards each other. If not for our own sanity, for the sake of the child!"

"For Aliana," Draco agreed. He'd always had a soft spot for children. "Let's take a look at our new living arrangements before we have to go to that new class. I wonder who Dumbledore got to teach it…" he wondered absentmindedly.

…

After about five minutes of walking, the trio, with Hermione holding a sleeping Aliana in her arms, made it to the appointed place.

"Blubbering bulbutose," Draco said to Sir Cadogen and the knight obediently opened, revealing a rather interestingly designed suite.

There were three bedrooms off the common room, a rather large bathroom, and a quaint kitchen stocked with every cooking tool the little family could possibly need. The presence of a kitchen confused both Draco and Hermione, for they knew that the school provided all the meals. All in all, though, it was a very nice suite. "I think I might actually enjoy living in this room," Draco remarked. "Even if it does mean I have to share it with you."

"Yes, it is rather spacious, though I am quite curious as to why we have a kitchen." Hermione replied.

"Perhaps it was used as something else which required a kitchen before we moved in here."

"Perhaps. I'm sure they'll explain it all in class today. Speaking of which, we better get going. It's nearly 9 o'clock."

…

All the students were curious to see who their new teacher would be, and there was quite a buzz as to who each of them thought it might be.

"I do hope that it isn't that awful toad Umbridge! Imagine having to endure another year of her as a teacher," Hermione overheard Zacharias Smith, a Hufflepuff she was none too fond of, say to his partner, Padma Patil.

Hermione couldn't help but agree with his view, though. The thought of Umbridge teaching them again was terrible. Especially after what she did to Harry last year. Luckily for the students, when they entered the classroom they were greeted by the friendly face of none other than the lovely Molly Weasley.

"Hello, dears! For those of you who don't know me, I am Mrs. Weasley. Prof. Dumbledore approached me about teaching this class about a month ago, and I must say I am delighted to help dear Hogwarts in any way possible."

There was a slight groan from Ron at hearing that his mother would be teaching them. He had been completely surprised to see her here, for he hadn't a clue she had gotten a job there. Perhaps that was what his parents had been so secretive about.

"Over the course of the semester, you will all be learning what it is really like to be a family. I will be teaching you necessary skills you will need over the course of that time. To teach you responsibility, the house elves will not be preparing food for your families or cleaning your suites. That is why there are kitchens in all the suites, which I'm sure all of you were curious about." Mrs. Weasley began.

There was a murmur of agreement from all the students at that.

She continued, "You will also get 'paid' for doing your coursework on time. The teachers will simply give you a scroll with an amount of stockroom credits you've received at the end of each week. The credits can be used to purchase food, clothing, and other necessary supplies from the store that has been set up in an empty corridor. The store will be open from 6 am to 9 pm everyday. And now for our first skill set!"

It turned out that this class would be challenging. The first lesson of the course was cooking breakfast. In the hour and a half class (it was a double period) each pair was required to complete four recipes from the list provided. It appeared that not many of the students where very good at cooking. Several fires had to be extinguished, and poor Neville was sent to the hospital wing for severe burns to his arm obtained when he and his partner, Pansy Parkinson, were attempting to make omelettes. When the bell rang to signal the end of class, the students were quite relieved to continue to their next classes.

"I thought that class would be an easy grade," Malfoy remarked as he and Hermione, along with a still fast asleep Aliana walked along the corridor to charms class, "but it appears as if it will be one of the harder classes."

"It certainly did prove to be a great challenge to cook those meals. Hopefully Mrs. Weasley will stay away from meal preparation for awhile after today's events," Hermione replied with a laugh.

…

The little family sat in their common room after a long day of classes. Hermione was trying to complete her Charms essay while Draco absentmindedly cuddled with Aliana. She hadn't proved to be any trouble for the pair yet, but she hadn't really got acquainted with them yet. Once she felt more comfortable around them, she was bound to open up more, which in turn would make her more of a challenge.

"What should we have for dinner tonight, _Hermione_?" Draco asked, still trying to get used to referring to the girl by her real name.

"Well, what do we have in the fridge?" She asked.

"I believe I saw some ground meat in the freezer and some tortilla shells in the pantry. Shall we have tacos?"

"Sounds like an excellent idea to me," Hermione said with a smile.

Leaving Aliana to herself to play with some of the many splendid toys in her little room, the couple began to prepare dinner together.

"You know, you're actually not that bad when you're not acting like an arrogant git," Hermione teased Draco.

"And you really aren't that bad when you're not acting like a complete know-it-all. I could learn to tolerate this arrangement for sure." He replied as he simmered the meat for dinner.

After the family ate and cleaned up, it was nearly 8 o'clock. "Do you think we should put Aliana to bed soon?" Draco, stepping up to the fatherly plate asked.

"I think that it would be a good idea to give her a bath first," Hermione replied. "Two-year-olds need to bathe on a regular basis because of all the dirt and stuff they get into crawling around on the ground."

"Good luck with that," Draco said as he opened his Charms book to work on his homework.

"Oh no you don't!" Hermione pulled him off the couch and marched him into the bathroom. "Aliana is both of our responsibility and we will bathe her together."

It turned out to be a good plan to have both of them there to help, because Aliana was a feisty one. As soon as Mione tried to put her in the tub, Aliana started kicking and screaming, promptly covering the entire bathroom in water. Draco, unaware of this fact, entered the bathroom after finding some pjs for the baby and slid across the floor, knocking into Hermione and sending both of them into the tub, along with a very unhappy Aliana.

"Well isn't this pleasant?" Draco remarked sarcastically.

"She is a little terror!" Hermione said as she spat out soapy water she had accidentally gotten in her mouth in the process of the fall. "This is definitely not going to be a picnic."

After many more screams and some kicks to the shin to both 'parents' from their charge, the pair managed to get Aliana cleaned up and into pajamas. Luckily, the whole ordeal seemed to take a lot out of the child and she did not put up a fight as they tucked her into the crib.

"Who knew that giving her a bath would be such an ordeal?" Draco slumped onto the couch, dead tired. "And I still have to finish this bloody essay for Flitwick!"

"Why don't you just finish in the morning, seeing as it is nearly 10 o'clock?" Hermione stifled a yawn. "Now which one of these rooms belongs to me?" She said, talking mostly to herself. She found the correct one, and without evening bothering to change into her night clothes, plopped down on the bed and fell asleep. Draco, not even bothering to go to his room grabbed a blanket from the edge of the couch and fell asleep.

…

The next morning, both 'parents' were woken with a start as they heard screeching coming from their charges room. Both reacting fast, they leapt up and ran to Aliana's room, nearly colliding with each other. "What in the bloody hell is she screeching about?" Draco said with a yawn as they entered to see the child sitting in the crib, seemingly unharmed.

"Draco, please watch your language. And to answer your question, I really haven't got a clue. Why don't you see while I go attempt to make some breakfast?" Hermione exited the room leaving Draco to see what the source of the discontent was. Upon further inspection, it appeared that little Aliana simply needed a diaper change.

"Umm Hermione, can you come here and take care of this?" Draco called from the room.

"Oh Merlin, Draco be a man and do it yourself. It's just a diaper change for goodness sake!"

Draco did as he was told, but not without a grimace and a lot of complaining. "If we don't hurry up we'll be late to class." So off the little family went.

Day 2 of family class proved to be just as eventful as the first. Mrs. Weasley looked slightly less excited to be teaching today then she had yesterday, but who could blame her after the first class's events.

"Today we will be mastering the ever important skill of hemming and repairing clothes." Mrs. Weasley's words were met with groans from nearly the entire class. "Don't you groan at me'" the usually chipper Mrs. Weasley replied rather coldly. "This is something that I am required to teach you in this class! Now let me teach or you will all get a failing grade for today!"

That shut the class up, and the lesson commenced. Sewing proved to be rather dangerous when Neville was in the picture. Only minutes after the class has started, he had managed to jam the sewing machine, and while trying to unjam it, nearly cut off his finger. He had to immediately be taken to Madam Pomfrey to get patched up.

"This class has turned out to be way different than I thought it would be," Draco remarked.

"Yes, it is quite a bit more challenging than I'd imagined," Hermione agreed as the little trio made there way to Potions.

Despite the skepticism the two'd had at the beginning of yesterday, the two had warmed up to each other, especially after the bath time struggle. Having one common goal of taking care of precious Aliana really took the hate out of them. They were in no way great friends, but they could tolerate each other much better than they could just yesterday.

Potions with Prof. Slughorn went by quickly, as did the rest of the morning lessons. After lunch, it was time for D.A.D.A with Snape. At first everything was alright. Aliana had been taking an afternoon nap, so Draco and Hermione were able to concentrate on the lesson of the day. But when Aliana woke up, all hell broke loose. Waking up in a different place than where she had fallen asleep did not sit well with the toddler. After looking around the room, she decided that the best way to cause trouble was to scream at the top of her lungs. When Hermione tried to pick up the toddler to comfort her, the little devil sunk her teeth deep into the 6th years arm.

"Oww you evil child, stop that!" Hermione screeched, gaining the attention of the whole class.

"Mr. Malfoy, I do suggest you help your family out so that I can continue to teach this class!" Prof. Snape said with obvious annoyance. Draco quickly scooped the biter out of Hermione's arms and noticed his partner was bleeding.

"Professor, may we be excused to take Hermione to the hospital wing?"

"It appears that will be necessary, seeing as she is bleeding all over my classroom."

Hermione did appear to be bleeding quite a lot. Draco put the baby, who was continuing to screech at the top of her lungs, onto his hip and grabbed the 6th year's arms as he sped off down the corridor to the hospital wing. Without even looking up as they entered the room, Madam Pomfrey asked the question she had obviously been asking all day. "Is this a family class injury?"

"Sort of," Draco replied. "Our charge bit Hermione, and I think that she may have hit a vein, based on the amount of profuse bleeding

"I'm beginning to think that this little assignment is way more trouble than it's worth," Madam Pomfrey said more to herself than to the students in front of her. She quickly wiped a clear liquid across the cut and made Hermione drink a potion.

"You've lost quite a lot of blood, so you should come by for another blood replenishing potion before bed. After that, I think you should be fine."

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey!" Hermione said, thankful to have stopped bleeding.

"Hopefully this assignment won't find too many more injuries! Oh and by the way Ms. Granger, I feel it would be best if we gave the child a little sleeping draught so that you have plenty of time to recover before the little terror strikes again. This," she said handing Hermione a small vile containing a purple potion, "is to be given to the child immediately upon returning to class. It should knock the child out until tomorrow morning."

"Once again, thank you," both 'parents' said in unison. The pair, along with the still wailing toddler, returned to DADA just in time for bell signaling the end of class. They administered the potion forcibly (Hermione getting kicked hard in the stomach) and within minutes the child was fast asleep. Both Draco and Hermione heaved a sigh of relief.

"I don't know how we'll be able to handle this bloody demon for a whole semester," Draco said to Hermione as they entered their last class of the day.

"Hopefully she'll get better. If not, I'll have to learn to brew that sleeping draught," Hermione joked with a chuckle. "I must say I liked her better when she was skeptical of us."

"I couldn't agree more!" Draco sat down next to Hermione and got ready for what was sure to be another boring Transfiguration class.

But then, Dumbledore entered the room. "I have a very important announcement that concerns all the 6th years." He wore an expression that was unreadable. Thoughts raced in everyone's heads trying to figure out if the announcement would be good or bad." 

* * *

**Authors Note: Updated to change the House of Zacharias Smith**

**Please review- I appreciate any constructive criticism. Any guesses on what Dumbledore's announcement is? Oh, and I hope to be able to update this story with a new chapter every Monday! Thanks- Liddie :)**


End file.
